She First Saw Him on the Hogwarts Express
by Century of a Lifetime
Summary: A quick oneshot about how Rose and Scorpious met and became a bit more than "just friends".


_Hi! Leah here! This is my first one shot and it's not for a competition or anything. Just a little Rose/Scorpious from the future generation fluff. :) Please review! Thanks!_

Rose first met him on the Hogwarts Express. He was sitting in an empty compartment with the exception of James who was obviously annoying him. Rose knew that James was just teasing the boy but she felt bad anyways. Maybe it was because he was a Malfoy and therefore, was hated a lot in the Wizarding World. She knocked on the door and walked in. "James, what are you doing?" she asked, glaring at her cousin.

"Hey Rose! Lookie here! It's Scorpious Malfoy, our new best friend!" James laughed and pointed to the boy. Rose looked at Scorpious who, she admitted, was good looking. No, no, she mentally reminded herself, Grand-dad Weasley would be disgusted to find out I was thinking of a _Malfoy _boy that way. He had dirty blonde hair that had just been freshly cut along with dark eyes that were looking pointedly at the floor. He looked tall for his age and had his robes on already which contrasted nicely with his features. He was a bit on the tall and gangly side but she had a feeling he'd fill out by fifth year or so…not that she would be watching him.

"Um…hi," she said, quickly looking back at James. "James, Faith was looking for you. I think she wants another snogging session by the looks of it. She's coming this way." Fear surfaced on James' face and he jumped up.

"Bloody hell! Why didn't you tell me? I have to go before she finds me! Obessesive girl…can't even have a fun make out session without her harping on about it…" he yanked the compartment door open and ran out, nearly tripping over himself in the process. Scorpious Malfoy blinked confused, finally looking up from the ground when James had left.

"Sorry," Rose said politely, "James was trying to have fun. He's odd like that." She stood up. "I'll be going. Sorry for disturbing you but I thought you might have wanted some privacy from him." Scorpious nodded, not saying anything and Rose stood awkwardly before deciding it was best to leave.

"Thanks," Scorpious finally called just before the compartment door was going to close. It was faint but she heard it. Turning away, she smiled to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god! Look at him! That Malfoy boy is torturing that poor first year! He's such a git!" Rose turned and looked to where Vienna, her best friend, was pointing. They were in third year now, 13 years old. Scorpious wasn't torturing anybody. He was talking to a first year who looked confused. The problem, Rose saw, was that (as she had expected) Scorpious had come to fill out and therefore looked threatening despite the fact that all he was doing was standing and talking.

"No, he isn't. Stop attacking Scorpious because he's tall and a Malfoy," Rose said gently chiding her friend. Vienna raised her eyebrows.

"You've got to be kidding me! It's so obvious that Malfoy's trying to hurt that kid! We've got to stop him!" Vienna tugged on Rose's robe and pulled her towards Scorpious and the first year. The first year had begun crying and it did make Rose wonder a bit.

"Scorpious! What in the hell is wrong with you? Just because you're two years older doesn't mean you can bully this poor boy!" Vienna snapped. She was well known for attacking people that she didn't like, most notoriously, the descendants of Death Eaters.

"What? No, he was just telling me abou-," Scorpious began in a surprisingly deep but soothing voice showing he was beginning to go through "changes". "Do you think I'm an idiot? He's _crying!_" Vienna interrupted. Rose tugged on Vienna's sleeve looking everywhere but at Scorpious. She was one of the only few people that liked Scorpious and he'd actually said a word or two to her. The first time had been in the train. The second time was in Potions Class where Scorpious quickly whispered to her that she should only put three porcupine quills in otherwise the cauldron would melt. She'd thanked him but he hadn't replied.

"Vienna, Scorpious wasn't hurting the boy. He was just talking to him. Look," she looked at the first year, "Was Scorpious hurting you?" The first year shook his head, still crying a bit.

"He was helping me…get…over…my dog's…d-d..death," the first year managed to get out. He broke down again and Rose pat him on the back awkwardly. The first year shrugged her off and walked away still crying.

"Oh look what you've done! You've made him cry even more, Rose! Honestly, whose side are you on?" Vienna snapped going after the first year. That left Scorpious and Rose standing in the corridor next to each other. Rose breathed out a sigh.

"I'm sorry again," she blushed a bit, looking up at him, "Vienna's got her heart in the right place, I guess. She's just a bit…prejudice…" Scorpious looked at her and their eyes met. He had a lovely shade of eyes.

"A lot of people are," Scorpious said. Rose nodded, not daring to blink. She shifted her eyes awkwardly, ready to leave the conversation. "But thanks. I guess. I'm Scorpious Malfoy. But you probably know that already." Rose blinked surprised. That had been the longest sentence/s that anybody had managed to get out of him in the past three years. He must trust her on some level or he was just terribly bored.

"I'm Rose…Rose Weasley." Scorpious tilted his head looking surprised.

"You're a Weasley?" he asked.

"Yes. Does that mean anything? I mean, I don't judge you for being a Malfoy so you really shouldn't judge me for being a Weasley," Rose rushed out.

"I know. I wasn't judging you. It's just that your dad hates my dad doesn't he? Your dad's Ronald Weasley isn't he?" Rose nodded then shrugged.

"I don't know. That's my dad's opinion. He's been a bit more judging but mum's always been more flexible. She doesn't like people hating each other. I think." Scorpious gave her a small smile.

"And your mum's Hermione Granger, the muggle born, right?" Rose bristled a bit. People kept calling her mother "the muggle born" despite what she'd done for the Wizarding World. It was kind of insulting but at least she was no longer the "mudblood".

"Yes. Your father's Draco Malfoy and your mother is some witch who I don't know," Rose replied boldly. Scorpious nodded.

"Got that right in one, Rose," he said, "I've got to go. Bye. And thanks." He turned to walk away leaving Rose confused.

"Wait! Um…do you want to…uh, I guess hang out or something? I've never seen you hang with your friends and I thought maybe if you wanted to…or something. I don't know," Rose called out. Scorpious blinked. He moved uncomfortably, shuffling his feet.

"Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Scor, don't you think the whole strong and silent thing is a bit old?" Rose asked one day, taking a seat next to her best friend, Scorpious Malfoy. Scorpious looked up from his book, questioningly.

"It's not an act, Rose. It's just who I am."

"I didn't mean it like that but people still think you're an oddball," Rose laughed. Scorpious grinned as they're eyes met again. He had reached 6"4 and now had a full eight pack and broad shoulders that were helpful for Quidditch. He had grown his hair out so it stuck up in an attractive, tousled way. They were an odd pair walking down the hallways. She was now 5"5 which was going to be her maximum height thanks to genetics with a slim figure that was still athletic in a way. Many boys had asked her out and she'd had a few boyfriends but nobody really ever stuck with her. Scorpious, himself, hadn't had a girlfriend at all and although he claimed nobody liked him, Rose had heard girls talk about asking him out and him rejecting them. They suspected he had a secret girlfriend or something and that's why he never dated. Rose, herself, was confident that he secretly liked someone although he'd never get the guts to ask her out. He was cute that way.

Of course, she never thought of him in that way. Her siblings and various cousins always warned her that he would be the one to turn his back in her time of need. They weren't dating and it wasn't meant in that particular way but they doubted he could be a sincere friend.

"Hahaha good! I don't like crowds of people. It's annoying hanging with you with swarms of boys chasing after you," Scorpious said. Rose blushed a bit.

"It's not _swarms_ of them!" she protested although she was secretly glad he had noticed. "There's only been, like, one guy." Scorpious raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to protest when Edward Boot came around. He stopped short of them and Scorpious shut his mouth, staying quiet.

"Hey Rose," Edward said smiling at her. He waved. His eyes fell to Scorpious and he coughed and nodded at Scorpious before hurrying away.

"See? You're scaring people!" Rose exclaimed pretending to be upset. Scorpious rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Anyways, if I get three 'O's" on my O.W.L's this year, I've been dared to make a decision and carry it out," Scorpious said looking away from Rose. He had excellent grades and both of them knew it. He could easily make three O's as Crabbe (of their parents' generation) could make T's. Rose pursed her lips thinking.

"Are you finally going to tell your father you don't want to live with your parents over the summer?" she asked putting some of her stuff away as it was getting dark. Scorpious moved to help her, carefully levitating the heavier items into her bag and slipping the bag over his strong shoulder so she didn't have to carry anything.

"No, I don't think so. I'm not sure…we'll see…that's _if_ I can make three 'O's' on the tests."

"Scorpious, you're a freaking genius. You'll make seven of 'em. Just make sure to tell me what your decision is…"

"I will, Rose. Of course I'll tell you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Scorpious! Oh my god!" Rose squealed and jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. It had been a summer and they were going into Sixth Year now. Scorpious laughed and spun her around quickly before putting her down. Rose gave him an up and down look. "You did _not_ just grow taller," she pretended to pout. Scorpious laughed.

"I didn't," he promised, hugging her. Rose grinned and then realized some people were watching their reunion with disgust/amusement at the Gryffindor mixing with the Malfoy.

"We should probably go somewhere else…people are watching. And I know how you hate attention," she said, starting to move to an offhand corridor where there were fewer people. Scorpious caught her though.

"Wait a second. I need to tell you something. I got more than 3 "O's"…" Rose grinned and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Told you you'd do brilliant, Scor!" she said grinning at him. Scorpious shrugged. "Wait, what's your conflict decision thing?" Rose asked taking a step back from him to look at him. She was curious because she'd never heard of him ever being conflicted between two things and he had a grave look on his face as if telling her would be a bad idea.

"_Orchideous!" _he said and flowers appeared in front of him. He smiled at Rose and got down on one knee so they were on the same level, looking directly into each other's eyes. "Hey Rose, I don't know if you know…but I've kind of fallen for you these last few years. Will you go on a date with me?"

_Review? Please? :)_


End file.
